


Hand Picked

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: halloween week // 2019 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Stupid Solution to a Modern Problem, Wheelbarrow, apple orchard, apple picking, no bets and it’s 1am I’m so sorry for mistakes, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Sometimes, you just need a little boost





	Hand Picked

**Author's Note:**

> is this a continuation of yesterday? yeah
> 
> day 5 prompt: Apple Picking/ Wheelbarrow/ “Trust me.”

“Need a hand?”

”Nope.”

”Peter, darlin’ I know the only apples you have in that basket are from the ones you grabbed with your web shooters. Just admit you can’t reach the branch.”

He turned to glare at his boyfriend. Harley stared back until Peter gave in. “Fine, so I’m a little short. Big deal.”

”Need another boost?”

”Gonna put me in another tree, Keener?”

”Do you trust me?”

“What?”

”I said do you trust me?”

”Of course I do why- oh!”

Harley lifted Peter up into the wheelbarrow that he had been using to store apples. “That should give you enough height.”

”You dork.”

”You love it.”

Peter leaned down to kiss the top of his boyfriend’s head.

  
“No. I just love you.”


End file.
